Solo te necesito a mi lado
by Damila-MoonNight
Summary: Una vida con problemas normales, pero ¿por qué duele demasiado?


**Bueno esta es mi primera historia (subida) y me había olvidado de poner el Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, aunque el final no fue tanto SOMA, lo amé con mi vida. Oh Gran Atsushi! Y si mi locura es aceptada, pasen y lean.**

**Arigato Gozaimasu.**

_**Nunca pensé que tomaría caminos distintos al tuyo.**_

No soy una persona muy susceptible, tampoco sentimental, pero tal vez por el simple hecho de que me gusta leer, soy capaz de escribir acerca del amor, el odio, la tristeza, la desesperación, aunque sea un ser humano, no me agrada el simple hecho de la debilidad de estas muestras de sensaciones… O eso es lo que pensaba.

Nací en una familia con los típicos problemas que se escucha entre varios, desde peleas entre padres e hijos, maltratos por partes del padre a las madres, muertes de seres queridos, mudanzas, separaciones, control de la vida de los jóvenes, abortos, culpabilidad creada por los padres a sus hijos por no haber sido capaces de cumplir lo que realmente quisieron hacer en su vida por tenerlos, en fin, lo más común que se ve en la actualidad.

Mi nombre es Maka, tengo 18 años, me acabé de graduar del colegio hace un par de meses, por el momento estoy buscando un empleo mientras me preparó para empezar clases en la universidad en agosto. Pienso estudiar Artes contemporáneas e idiomas, ya que creo que eso es a lo que más me motivo o estoy apegada, no lo sé realmente, soy una persona muy indecisa.

Creo que también tengo una personalidad muy retorcida, siempre he esperado la muerte de mis padres, otras veces las de mis hermanos, a pesar de que te digo que ellos son mi motor para salir adelante, desde que perdí a mi abuela, no he sabido que hacer, tal vez por el simple hecho que en ese tiempo al no tener a prácticamente nadie, me volví muy dependiente a esa persona, pero al final la perdí, de una manera que considero no fue justa, el caer enfermo y sufrir un experimento tras otro, hace que sencillamente pierdas la fe en la medicina y finalmente digas `no´ a la vida.

Pero, ahora queda por continuar en esta gran pantomima creada por mi familia, sólo espero que las cosas lleguen a cambiar, aunque sea un poco.

– Maka, Maka… Hey, Maka – Siento como alguien me grita al oído, por lo cual caigo de la barra en la cual estaba sentada, al parecer me había quedado en mis pensamientos y también estaba empezando a anochecer y cada vez a hacer más frío.

– Oye Maka, entra al departamento antes de que te enfermes – Lo dice la persona que nos cuida, Anna, una mujer de unos 34 años, o eso creo, de carácter algo fuerte y algunas veces le hago ciertas bromas o juego con ella para distraerme, también suelo conversar bastante con ella. Está con nosotros desde unos 4 años atrás, cuando murió mi abuela. Mi madre la conoció hace algún tiempo, y cómo no teníamos a nadie más que nos vigilara, o eso dice mi madre, le pidió que se quedara con nosotros, además que necesitaba un trabajo, así que no le pareció nada mal, aunque mi abuelo, al inicio la rechazaba completamente, ahora se dio cuenta, que sino fuera por ella, la casa estuviese completamente desastrosa, con excepción de mi cuarto y mis cosas, ya que es de lo único que me preocupo.

– Tus padres llegaran tarde hoy y tus hermanos se fueron a dormir a la casa de tu primo, así que lo más seguro es que te tendrás que quedar sola hasta mañana – Vamos caminando hacia la entrada mientras lo dice – Y, ¿mi abuelo? – Le pregunto con intriga, ya que se supone que debería estar en su cuarto, cómo siempre ahí encerrado, sólo saliendo para gritar, aunque para ser sincera, prefiero estar con él antes que con mis padres, ya que en fin, con él he vivido toda mi vida a pesar de todo lo malo, gracias a él se todo acerca de esta vida y digamos que soy capaz de enfrentarme a los problemas.

–Se fue de viaje, a su tierra natal, o algo así me comento Marlen – dijo Anna.

–Pero que extraño, yo que sepa odia ir a ese lugar – lo dije algo impactada y frunciendo el ceño – Rayos, pero me pregunto porque se habrá ido. – La relación de mi abuelo y su familia, nunca fue buena, desde que murió su padre, el decidió vivir por su cuenta, y se vino a la capital con mi abuela, desde siempre he pensado que ambos han sido unas personas muy trabajadoras, pero aun así eso no le quitan los defectos de mi abuelo.

–Creo que era porque murió una de sus hermanas– lo dice mientras va hacia la cocina – ¿Quieres que cocine? o nos vamos a comer hamburguesa con papas al local de abajo. –

– ¿Eh? – Veo como Anna suspira.

–Vaya niña, te afectó el frío verdad– se acerca a mí y me toca mi nariz – Te pregunté si cocinaba o comíamos abajo y conociendo, mejor anda coge tu buzo y bufanda y vamos abajo–.

–Sí, claro– Salgo rápido hacia mi cuarto, me pongo una blusa más abrigada, creo que va a empezar a nevar, y no me gusta el frío. Me coloco un buzo grande negro y mi bufanda favorita a rayas, me la regaló una amiga en el colegio, y como es tan calientita, me la pongo casi siempre que salgo. Escojo unas botas largas de cuero y salgo hacia la entrada.

–Vaya que cuando se trata de comer sales rápido– Dice de manera burlona.

–Pues claro, quien no ama esas hamburguesas y esas papas fritas, o una malteado de fresas– Se me hace agua la boca solo de pensar en eso, realmente siempre me ha gustado ir a comer donde la Sra. Clara, su comida es tan rica, que nunca me resisto.

–Bueno, ya vamos, antes de que empiece a hacer más frío y te pongas a quejar. –

Salimos del departamento y fuimos hacia los locales que quedan debajo de donde vivo, hay desde farmacias, tiendas de útiles escolares, bazares de todo un poco y especies de fuentes de sodas que algunas veces venden más que restaurantes. Todo el lugar está bien cuidado e implementado, debido a que es una zona de las más por así decirlo, adineradas de la capital, aunque las personas son bien amables y humildes, es un ambiente bueno y por eso me gusta vivir aquí desde que tengo 11 años, sino me equivoco.

–Ara, Maka, como estás, quieres lo de siempre– Escucho a la Sra. Clara saludarme.

–Claro, por favor. – Le digo con una gran sonrisa, realmente me agrada.

Me siento en una mesa al fondo con Anna, mientras espero mi comida, es un lugar tan acogedor y animado.

–Maka, si quieres de aquí nos vamos a un bar, mira que ya eres mayor de edad y puedes ir legalmente– dice Anna, mientras se ríe. – Además, quiero encontrarme con mi novio. –

–No, no quiero, me quedaría sola y te irías con tu novio y si quiero tomar, tengo trago en mi casa– Lo digo cruzando mis brazos. Soy de las personas que no salen mucho, ya que en sí me da pereza, además que este lugar casi siempre suele hacer frío alrededor del año y aunque no niego que si me gusta ir a los bares, no estoy de humor.

–Y cuando me decías, por favor Anna, llévame contigo al Bar, ahora ni más te invito–.

–Disculpa Anna, pero es que no estoy de humor, además, creo que prefiero dormir bien hoy día, he estado estudiando para la entrevista a la universidad, sabes perfectamente que mi madre no piensa pagarme nada si escojo esa carrera, y espero conseguir la beca. –

–Pues claro que lo harás, con tus notas tan sobresalientes, podrías ser lo que quisieras y lo que tu madre quiera o no, no tiene que decidir tu futuro, mi niña, ya has hecho todo lo que tenías que hacer y cumplir. –

Dio un suspiro largo –Eso espero. – Mira ahí viene nuestra comida. –

Empezamos a comer y luego pagamos la cuenta, me quedo un rato más dentro del local y Anna se marcha hacia el Bar del centro, donde se iba a encontrar con su novio. – Me pregunto si algún día se va a casar, bueno, quién soy yo para preguntar eso…–Lo digo hacia el aire. Me retiro hacia el parque que queda detrás del edificio, me subo a los columpios, los cuáles adoro montar desde niña, es como si pudieses volar y tocar el cielo con tus manos, pero que pensamientos más absurdos.

Siento unas fuertes pisadas que vienen rápidamente y se acercan a donde estaba, ya que era de noche, sentí que tenía que protegerme de cualquier peligro así que me voy cerca de unos tubos para esconderme y ver que ocurría. Pude alcanzar a ver a dos hombres enfrentados, uno tenía un arma, creo que era un cuchillo y apuñala a uno. Pero que rayos ocurre, pienso y veo como el atacante se retira y con cuidado me acerco hacia el hombre que estaba en el piso, quejándose del dolor. En ese momento sentí la necesidad de ayudarlo, y realmente no sé el porque.

Gracias a los cursos de primeros auxilios, sabía qué hacer, así que corté un pedazo de tela de mi blusa y cubrí su herida para evitar que se desangrara.

–Aghhh...! – Ruge con dolor el tipo que estaba en el piso.

–Tranquilo, te ayudaré– Traté de llamar a la ambulancia, pero mi celular no tenía batería–Oh, maldita sea. –

Ya que no podría empezar a gritar para pedir ayuda, porque no había nadie que me escuchará, no me quedó de otra que actuar por mí misma, sé qué hacer por mi tío que es médico, así que lo llevé hacia la entrada del edificio ya que no quedaba lejos, lo subí por el ascensor hasta dar directamente con mi piso, con algo de sangre en mis manos, busqué mis llaves y abrí el departamento. Fui a buscar el Kit quirúrgico que tenía, agua oxigenada, alcohol, gasas y vendas.

Corté con unas tijeras la camisa que llevaba puesta, revisé la herida, que no era profunda, así que no habría problemas de desangrado, tendría que hacer unos punto por precaución.

– ¿Qué haces? – Oí su voz algo gastada, tal vez por el impacto.

–Curándote, así que necesito que te quedes quieto y que trates de aguantar, ya que no tengo anestesia. – Limpié la herida y empecé a cocer su piel, tuve que hacer unos puntos por la parte baja del abdomen, mientras aguantaba sus gritos. –Pero que niña haz sido– Le dije cuando terminé.

–Gracias– dijo en un susurro.

Sus cabellos blancos y por lo que pude apreciar, tiene ojos rojos, es bastante interesante.

Arreglé el desastre que había causado y traje unas camisas de mi padre, le ayudé a colocarse, mientras el permanecía callado. Luego le di unos calmantes para el dolor de la herida y le ayudé a recostarse.

–Oye, ¿por qué me ayudaste?– veo como se toca su herida y se acomoda en el sillón.

–Porque me diste pena, por cierto soy Maka y mañana irás al hospital a primera hora, ya que al parecer ahora no tengo servicio para llamada telefónica. – Me apego a la pared algo cansada por tanto ajetreo. –Descansa y si piensas robar algo, te aconsejo que no lo hagas sino quieres perder algo valioso. – Lo miro seriamente.

–Ok, no haré nada… Yo soy Soul… ahggg, me duele... No me podrías acompañar hasta que me vaya a dormir. – Lo dice de una manera que a muchas cautivaría.

–No – le dije cortante y apagué las luces. – Buenas noches, Soul.

**He editado ciertos errores que realmente vi, eran ilógicos o absurdos. Para las personas que lo leen, en serio, son un gran apoyo. Tuve que borrar la otra historia, debido a que no quería aparecer lo que había editado. **


End file.
